zombieclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Rules Overall Rules Their is no warning, no kick, just a Permanent Ban for partaking in any of these activities. This is the one and only warning If you think that you have been banned unfairly, please visit www.zomebieclan.co.uk to request and unban or speak to an admin on TS #Hacking #Cheating #Exploiting #being kicked after 3 times #Metagaming Exploits #Escaping Jail by any mean other then bail or helicopter. #Killing yourself / leaving game to get out of roleplay. #Duping items and/or money. If someone sends you an extremely high amount of money when you first log on, report it to an admin immediately. #Using hacked items even if you didn't hack to acquire them #Abusing bugs or game mechanics for any and all personal gain Civilian Rules Performing any of the items listed below may result in a result a removal from the server and/or a ban based on admin discretion Vehicle Rules All Vehicles Part #Purposefully running people over with out a role-play reason. There are accidents and these will be reviewed by an officer #Purposefully positioning oneself in front of a vehicle to cause harm to oneself including death #Ramming into other vehicles in order to cause an explosion #Trying to enter a vehicles that don't belong to you to cause grief the owner #Stealing a vehicle with the prosperous of destroying it Aircraft: Part #Ramming an aircraft into anything. #Flying to low over the main city (200m) #Flying to low over a city (100m) #Stealing a helicopter #Exception to rules 2 and 3, if you are landing in the city #Exception to rule 4, if the aircraft has stayed unlocked for more than 60 seconds you can take it Watercraft #Pushing boats with permission #Pushing a boat with an intention of harming someone. #Running over swimmers #Stealing a cop Speedboat Interactions with Officers #Looking into an officers backpack is only an arrest. Constantly doing this will result in actions above #Broadcasting the location of a officer in order to help other players #Taking up arms and killing officers in town and elsewhere with no CLEAR roleplay reason. See RDMing #Following and/or harassing officers for extended periods of time. #Actively blocking officers from performing their duties. Random DeathMatching (RDMing) #Killing anyone without role-play causes #If you are not part of of a rebellion, leave the area. Because if you are causality of the firefight, it won't be consider RDMing #Killing someone to protect yourself is not RDMing #Killing a person because they didn't give you No fire zones The following areas a "no fire zones" firing a weapon is an Illegal act. #Donator shop (Auto ban) #Cop Spawn #Civilian Spawn Donator shop Anything purchased at the donator shop is not to be resold to another player on the server under any circumstances. New life Failure to follow any of these rules my result in a removal from the server based on admin discretion. Rules #If you are killed by a cop or an enemy gang it is a new life #If you die, you cannot seek revenge #If you are RSM'd, it is not a new life #If you click respawn, it is not a new life #Anything that results in an '''accidental '''death because of a cop/gang/rebel is a new life #Purposefully killing yourself to get out of a situation is not a new life #If you are killed during a cop/gang/rebel incident, you may not return to that area for 20 mins Examples #Killed while robing the bank by a fellow gang member is a new life, killed by a random citizen is not #If you are killed by gang during a firefight, you cannot seek revenge on the gang #If you stay in town while their is a pre-planned rebel attack, and are killed, it is not a new life #If you are stuck somewhere and want to get back to town fast, clicking respawn doesn't count as a new life #If you are accidentally killed by a cop while he was chasing a dirty rebel down the road, then it is a new life #If you kill yourself while in the back of a police truck while being arrested, not only is that ban-able, but it is also not a new life #If you were gathering apples from the apple farm and were killed their, you must gather from a different one for the next 20 mins. Cop Rules Vehicles General Rules Aircraft #No aircraft can land within the city, not on a helipad, without authorization from the highest ranking officer online #The top of the ZC headquarters and the hospital are currently the only 2 legal places to land a chopper #A helipad can be closed during a police operation, however only for a short time (10 mins.) #Aircraft can land in the field/hills to the east of town #No aircraft can fly low ever the city without authorization from the highest ranking officer online. #No aircraft can hold/hover over the city unless their is a active police operation #No aircraft can land on a road Watercraft #A cop boat should be parked reasonably on the shore #A speedboat may be used to assist in an emergency, however the attached weapons can only be used to shoot confirmed targets Impounding #Vehicles in a parking area (not main square) should not be impounded without reasonable time #Vehicles that are abandoned or broken with no driver in the near area can be impounded #Any vehicle that hasn't moved in a fair amount of time (5 mins) should be impounded Contracting #Only Majors and above may be a '''contractor '''and contract a civilian individual or group to assist police operations or serve as a guard of any important buildings (ie. the bank.) #Contracts with a group will persist even if the contractor is killed. #Contracts end when the contractor wants to end the contract, or if the officer leaves the Teamspeak. #The contractor may authorize the use of illegal weapons or vehicles for the contracts use, the use of these will end with the end of the contract. #The contractor must negotiate the price before and must pay at least half before, and the rest after. Failure to pay the second part will result in a demotion #If the individual or group breaks the law during the contract, the contract will be immediately terminated, and the individual or group shall be arrested, unless lethal force is needed. A ban/kick from the server may also be used depending on the severity of the case Counter Resistance #Any person who commits a rebellious act that is not detected by the server is still considered a wanted criminal and can be arrested. This information should also be passed out to other officers #Anyone found wearing rebel clothing, or in rebel vehicles are considered rebels. #Lethal force may be used against rebels only if they pose an immediate threat. #RMDing rules apply to both cops and rebels. #During times of increased rebel activity, marshal law may be declared only by a major or above. Bank Robbery #If the bank is getting robbed, any officer who is available MUST respond to stop #Patrolling offices should immediately move to the bank to assist, all small crimes can be dropped to assist in the bank robbery. #Lethal force should only be used if no alternate is available. #All civilians should be evacuated from the area immateriality. #Any civilian who interferes with the operation of the police can be detained and or arrested. #Once the robbery is over, and the area is secure, all cops must leave within the next 10 minutes